Talk:No Rest for the Wicked
Isabela & south park i'm just curious - how many of u thought of south park when u heard: Step 1, Track down Velasco, Step 2, something exciting happens, step 3, profit. ? ;] S2pilman (talk) 17:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Its an obvious reference to the Underwear Gnomes-- The Ship? Does Isabela get a ship no matter what or only with the blackmail? someone should specify if they know...--Tbone11 (talk) 23:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) -- I just completed the quest and killed Castillon. When I went to talk to her for Questioning Beliefs, she said she thought getting a new ship wasn't that important anymore. My playthrough has Isabela's romance flagged; the result might differ you don't have her romance. --I am trying to figure this out too. I killed Castillion and had the same result as the previous person--she said the ship wasn't so important anymore--and my character was in a romance with Anders and just had very high friendship with Isabela. Does it matter if she get's the ship? I killed everyone in this quest so she did not get the ship, does this even affect the game later on? It only affects a couple dialogues, nothing story wise. It's not like she'd leave if she got her ship anyway.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 05:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Even when you get her the ship, she will still sometimes say she doesn't have one or some other campanion will in the random dialogue. So what is the point?--Diosprometheus (talk) 06:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I think you are expecting more from the developer than they have time/inclination to provide. For sure it would be nice if the stock of random conversations took into account some indicator to say whether it is still appropriate or not, but I suspect they are just picked up at random based on who is in the present party. I've just had Anders being nice to Isabela (ironically just after being aggressive to her about the same Qunari issue) and in her reply she says she still doesn't have a ship; but this run-through she most certainly does. Meanwhile the slip doesn't affect the plot. Merely suggests early onset dementia for Isabela. (talk) 08:00, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Saw Trap As of v1.02 on the Xbox the trap shuts down, but only after Velasco is dealt with. Can anyone confirm it is different on the PC/PS3? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 02:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I've played several games on the Mac under v1.02. In EACH game, I've been able to shut down the trap and get to the treasure BEFORE dealing with Velasco. I found a disarming switch for the trap before dealing with Velasco. Also I thought traps topped out at 40 for master level. Star option for aggressive Hawke An aggressive Hawke is able to access a star option. The dialogue has Hawke saying something along the lines of "Take her. Or kill her. I don't really care". Should that be mentioned somewhere on here? Also, I'm unsure if that dialogue has any repercussions. --- Lying Memories No repercussions, but it sure is funny! Isabela actually sounds nervous! I like Isabela but I still had a good laugh at that. Moiratus (talk) Bug Update Do not loot Velasco until the battle is over and a cutscene occurs where Isabela says "let's look around." Otherwise, Hawke may not get the key and will be unable to open the office door. Hmmm... You can still get the key but it makes no difference. The cut scene doesn't trigger. Isabela's responses only cover wanting to do something fun or whether she needs a bath. The door remains part of the background. Since the fight was over I thought I had nothing to be concerned about. Not that simple it seems. Not a nice bug. Thank goodness for the autosave ! (talk) 18:51, November 19, 2014 (UTC)